In a blended fragrance, aromatic components having different volatilization properties, which are so-called top-note, middle-note and base-note, are blended to give a desired aroma. Such a blended fragrance has a problem of being unable to give and keep an aroma unchanged for a long time, because more volatile component preferentially volatilizes to change an aroma of the blended fragrance over time. To solve the problem, there is a known gelled aromatic composition prepared by microencapsulating a fragrant material and dispersing it in a gel base material (JP-A 63-260567). However, the method is effective for producing a gel preparation, but is difficult to be applied in production of liquid preparation of low viscosity, because microcapsules float on the surface or sink to the bottom of a product and are difficult to be formulated stably in the product.
There are also known compositions including a knitted or woven fabric treatment composition, a detergent composition, and a fragrance, that contain silicate esters derived from fragrance alcohol materials and organosilicon compounds such as methyltriethoxysilane (JP-A 54-59498, JP-A 54-93006, and JP-A 58-22063). However, these compositions have low hydrophobicity, and when used in water-containing products such as a detergent and a fragrance, the silicate esters are decomposed and cannot remain effective.
There is also a known silicate ester mixture that can be used in water-containing products such as a detergent, containing polyalkoxysiloxane having higher hydrolysis resistance (JP-A 2003-526644). However, this silicate ester mixture contains a polymer compound, and thus has a problem in compatibility such as solubility in use in various products such as a detergent and a fragrance.
The same problem of decomposition of a fragrant material in products is equally true of volatile antibacterial and antifungal agents. It has been difficult to balance durability of effects with compatibilities of agents.